


Fluent - Zayn Malik

by 1Derfulfanfictions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Derfulfanfictions/pseuds/1Derfulfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part dream, part reality, part fiction. You decide where the lines are blurred!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aubrey had just graduated university. Actually, that wasn’t quite true. She’d just FINISHED university, but graduation was still 2 months away. Not that she minded. It gave her breathing room to find a job before the pomp and pageantry of the official ceremony. As she stood in the kitchen stirring her tea absentmindedly, overlooking the small park out the window, her thoughts were interrupted by her cousin Lora.“Aubrey! Babe, I’ve found the perfect job for you!” Lora shrieked from the other end of apartment, her high heels clicking loudly against the hard wood floors as she half ran, half shuffled towards the kitchen. The two girls had been sharing an apartment since they were 19. They’d always been close, having grown up in neighbouring suburbs. They were more like sisters really, and best friends. Aubrey turned to face Lora as she entered the kitchen. Lora sat down on one of the black leather bar stools she insisted they buy when they moved in, but rarely used. She was panting dramatically, like she’d just run a marathon instead of the 20 metres it really had been. “Tea?” Aubrey asked, passing over her untouched cup, knowing the answer would be yes.“You remember Sam, right? Tall, dark hair, incredibly tight ass?” Lora winked, knowing full well Aubrey knew who Sam was. They had hooked up a couple of years ago, at one of the epic parties Lora had thrown. Aubrey was a first year then, and wasn’t looking for anything serious. Sam was in his final year of Visual Arts, and was one of Lora’s tutors. It was fun while it lasted, but Sam had been working and hadn’t been around much of late. Aubrey nodded.“Well, he’s just been hired at the lead sound producer for a world music tour,”“And? What does this have to do with me?” Aubrey asked, not seeing any connection.“Aren’t you curious as to who he’s working for?” Lora asked, feigning indignation. Aubrey couldn’t help but giggle. Lora had always been the confident, outgoing one of the two. It’s not that Aubrey wasn’t, she was just more of a quiet observer. She racked her brain, trying to think of any artists she had heard announce a tour of late, but no one came to mind.“Who?”“One Direction!” Lora squealed. She’d always been a fan, although Aubrey could never understand why.Aubrey laughed and rolled her eyes. She knew that meant Lora would drag her along to the performance closest to them.“And they’re looking for a, quote ‘experienced, professional, good looking’ unquote personal assistant for the 5 boys. Sam is going to give them your number,”“Lora! Why would you do that? I need a marketing job! My PA days are over,” Aubrey was a little more annoyed than she probably needed to be. It’s not like they would actually call her. The biggest band in the world would surely have girls and women lining up out the door to work that closely with them.“Oh lighten up Bree! It’s a foot in the door for a once in a lifetime opportunity. Besides, I’m sure once you meet the marketing team they’d find room for you to assist there as well,”“Sure, sure. Come on, we’re going to be late,” Aubrey grabbed Lora’s hand as she headed towards the front door. The girls were due at lunch with friends, and the conversation about Sam and One Direction was quickly forgotten.

Aubrey was driving, on her way to her grandparents’ country cottage when her phone rang over the Bluetooth. It was a private number, and she was almost going to ignore it. After four rings, she changed her mind. “Aubrey speaking,” “Aubrey, it’s Sam! How are you babe?” Sam always sounded so damn chirpy. Aubrey could never figure out if or when he crossed the line from confident to cocky. He had that air about him, the kind that made men and women alike double take when he walked into a room. Aubrey wasn’t a big believer of God or religion, but Sam was a mighty fine specimen from the big man upstairs. “Sammy! It’s so good to hear from you, it’s been too long. I hear a congratulations is in order? I never took you for the boy band type though” Aubrey smiled on her end. “Thank you very much! Strictly business though, I’m too old to be a fan, not the mention the wrong sex” Sam laughed. “It’s actually why I’m calling. The boys really want to interview you for the PA job Lora mentioned, so I’m calling to set up a time. They’ll fly you to New York for it, first class, Times Square Hotel, the works. Plus we can spend some time together catching up. I’ve missed you Bree,” he purred. Ahh, Sam. He was a 30 year old, 6’ 3”, dark hair always spiked up with hair gel, lover of suit pants and business shirts. Not to mention the bluest eyes Aubrey had ever seen. Sex on legs. And ever the ladies man. He’d charm the pants off any woman he came in contact with. Aubrey blushed, even though he couldn’t see her. “I don’t know, a PA job? I was really hoping for something in marketing. Although New York does sound tempting,”. “Babe, I don’t think you’ve got the right idea about this. They’re not a middle aged executive in a stuffy city office. These are a bunch of teenage boys, travelling the world singing overly-produced pop songs to 10 year olds and they need a mother figure. Plus, how is it not a marketing job, really. They’re the biggest band in the world, and only so thanks to Twitter and the power of social media. I thought you’d be jumping at the opportunity,”.Aubrey sighed. When it was put like that, it didn’t sound too bad. “Ok, ok, whatever. It’s not going to go beyond this I’m sure. May as well make the most of a free trip to New York,” Aubrey agreed. “Great! I’ll send you through your flight details. I’ll pick you up at the airport. Can’t wait to see you,” Aubrey blushed again. Sam had that effect on people. “Thanks Sam. See you soon,” she said, hanging up. Aubrey exhaled audibly, shaking her head at the craziness of the idea. Before long, she arrived at her grandparents place. So much for a relaxing weekend…


	2. Chapter 2

“Make sure you get an autograph for me. And don’t forget to leave Niall my number. Did you pack your little black dress? Either for one of the boys, or for Sam. And you remembered your cute underwear right? It makes all the difference you know!” Lora was drawing stares from all the other early morning commuters at Heathrow Airport. It was way too early on a Tuesday morning to be that perky. It was 5am, and Lora was seeing Aubrey off for her flight to New York. As promised, Sam had sent through all the details she needed, and everything had been taken care of. Aubrey just nodded in response. She was close to asking Lora is she wanted to go instead, since she seemed to be the only one thrilled about the idea. The two girls grabbed a coffee from the cart near Aubrey’s boarding gate and sat, people watching mostly, and chatting last minute things. “I cannot believe you’re going to meet One Direction for a job interview in New York, and I’m stuck in dreary old London!” Lora moaned. Aubrey nudged and shushed her. People were starting to stare, and there were enough young girls at the airport at that hour to cause a ruckus if word got out. “I am really proud of you though Bree. And you’ll kill it, I know you will. I’ve just got to figure out how I’m going to cope alone in the apartment once you’re off travelling the world,” Lora hugged Aubrey. “I haven’t actually been offered the job Lora,” Aubrey trailed off, suddenly very interested in her take away coffee cup. Goodbyes, even temporary, weren’t really her thing. Plus it was the first time she’d ever flown alone. “Oh shush, you know you will.” ‘British Airways would like to welcome all passengers travelling aboard flight 107 to New York. Those travelling in first class, please present your boarding pass at the gate now.’ This was it, there was no turning back now. Aubrey had a feeling this would be one of the last times she’d see London for a while, although she’d never admit it to anyone.“Call me as soon as you land. Don’t drink too much. Say hi to Sam for me,” the girls hugged one last time, and Lora gently pushed Aubrey towards the boarding gate. It was a 7 hour flight, and with a 5 hour time different between London and New York, Aubrey would be arriving around 8am New York time.

As soon as she was seated, Aubrey could see why people pay to upgrade to first class. Larger, plusher seating, extra legroom, only one seat neighbour. And the staff were distinctly more friendly and well dressed. Once the safety briefing was over, the flight attendant bought over a glass of champagne for her. Being such an early flight, Aubrey had both seats to herself. After flicking through the inflight movie guide, nothing took her interest. Instead she took our her iPad and decided to do some research before arriving in New York. Other than the fact that there was 5 of them, they were on X Factor, and they didn’t win, Aubrey didn’t know anything about the band. Sam had sent her through some links to look at, which helped considerably. She learned their names, a bit about their history, a run down of the album they would be touring for (Take Me Home), and a report on the past and current social media and marketing campaigns. She couldn’t help but smile, wondering how Sam had managed to con some poor marketing girl into handing over the reports. For the first time, Aubrey allowed herself to feel a mix of nervous excitement. Even if it didn’t go any further, she’d have one heck of story to tell about New York and meeting them. And she couldn’t deny the fact that they were a good looking bunch, slightly younger than her. She just wished Lora was here with her to share it all.

Just as quick as it began, the plane trip was over. Aubrey couldn’t believe she was about to step foot on USA soil, let alone in New York. She braced herself for the absolute chaos of JFK airport that lay ahead. She flicked her phone back on as soon as they were told they could, and smiled when she received 2 texts from Lora and 1 from Sam.

Love you, miss you read the first one from Lora, followed by another one 3 hours later Seriously, it feels like it’s been 7 hours already. Are you there yet? Aubrey giggled. How did Lora expect her to answer from 20,000 feet? Silly girl. The one from Sam was much more promising Baggage carousel #15, level 2. I’m waiting. S. If Lora couldn’t be here, Aubrey was glad Sam was. Being at the front of the plane did have its advantages, even if it terrified Aubrey during the flight, and that was beating the crowds and being first off. She followed the signs to the baggage carousel Sam had messaged, and it didn’t take long to find him. He looked incredible, as per usual. And he already had Aubrey’s bags. The buzz in the airport was like nothing else. Aubrey ran the last 10 meters and jumped into Sam’s waiting arms. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as her arms wrapped around his neck. Sam kissed her cheek. “Welcome to New York little lady,” Sam laughed. They walked hand in hand to the waiting limo. It had never been weird between them, they’d always been super flirty and friendly, even after hooking up. Sam nodded at the driver as they approached, before high fiving him. Clearly they were friendly too. Sam always had been a charmer though. Aubrey was speechless as she slid across the black leather seat to allow Sam in. It was impeccable. The entire interior was black, save for rows of led lights allowing them to see. Sam handed her another glass of champagne. Aubrey could definitely get used to this.


End file.
